


Those Captivating Glances

by WrittenFire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches her, and she finds she doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Captivating Glances

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little something for all you dramione fans out there.
> 
> Hopefully it's short but sweet for you, too.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter!

She captivates me.

Her soft, silky brown curls, almond shaped honey eyes framed by long, gorgeous black eyelashes. A pert nose above heart shaped lips, full and enticing. She has a fullness to her figure that draws my eye, curves that have my fingers itching to hold.

The thing I find I'm most attracted to, though, is her brain. Or maybe her heart, the way she can love so openly, holding no emotion back and ready to do whatever it takes to make sure those special people are safe, are happy.

How I long to be one of them.

She'll never care for me the way I do her; we're from different walks of life, our beliefs—to her knowledge—too clashing. For both of our safety I can never let my feelings be known, and can only continue to watch from afar as the one I want puts herself in danger, as she falls in love with another man.

I know that we will never be together.

I do.

But that doesn't mean I can't dream.

\--WrittenFire--

He watches me.

I'm sure he thinks I don't see him, but I do. It would be impossible not to. He always has an eye on me, it seems, and instead of finding it wrong in any way, I'm comforted by it. I don't understand why, since we've never been anything but enemies.

But I am.

His gaze is a heavy presence I can always feel, no matter what is going on around me. It's my own way of knowing where he's at all times, something that has actually come in handy.

I don't know what it is that he wants. Why he watches me is something that eludes me, but I try not to question it, to think of it too much. It's too distracting in a time where being unfocused can be dangerous for me.

For that reason more than any other, I have chosen not to mention his lingering glances to Harry and Ron.

Something that makes me feel comforted can't be bad.

...

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in this form for this fandom. I hope that you liked it.
> 
> This is _technically_ a finished work, but I'm leaving it as incomplete in case there's enough people wanting more, at which point I'll add another chapter or two. Just let me know!
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
